Morey Christmas
by darkgirl3
Summary: As punishment for not telling Mason that he's spending Christmas alone he makes Corey wait for something he wants. Corey gets something else as a gift too that he really loves.


**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I thought of this story about the same time that I came up with Christmas Wish the Thiam Story for Christmas I did. I only just finished this even though started first of December. 25 Days of December Fun kept me busy. Happy Holidays to all and happy new year too.**

 **Title: Morey Christmas**

 **Characters: Corey/Mason**

 **Summary: Mason drags Corey out shopping for tree before Christmas when he finds out Corey is spending Christmas alone. As punishment for not telling him he makes Corey wait for something he wants.**

The last time that Corey had a Christmas with a tree and decorations had been three years before when his grandma had still been living. He'd actually spend the whole two and a half weeks of winter break with his grandparents. His parents always went away taking some fancy trip. Corey wasn't fond of snow as it was and he defiantly hadn't wanted to go where there was only snow and nothing else. His grandma had died though a month after Christmas so he hadn't felt like celebrating it after that.

He still did a little something for his grandpa each year who he loved so much. He'd been old enough to stay home alone by then so he had. He'd gotten handed an envelope of cash from his parents telling him not to blow it all in one day. That had always been it until they got home from vacation. He'd also brought his grandpa there for a few days so he wasn't completely lonely.

Corey hadn't been expecting to really do anything this year either. However, the second that Mason found out he was home alone he'd been dragged out of the empty house. Mason had driven to the store and told him to pick out a tree because they were going to decorate one. Mason's family put up four or five trees in their house every year, which had shocked Corey. He'd tried picking out the already decorated pre-lite tree that went on a table, but Mason had given him a look when he'd picked it up. He'd tried one a little bigger still already done up, but Mason had finally told him to pick one of the big trees

Corey got one of the blue tinted trees putting it in the buggy knowing that Mason wouldn't stop until he did. They had picked out ordiments after that even a few with the year on them. Mason said they were going to put their names on a couple when they got back to Mason's. Mason's mom had been outraged that he'd been planning on staying at his house alone. He'd tried telling her that he'd planned on going to see his grandpa if his aunt and uncle weren't in; they didn't like him much.

Shelley Hewitt had told him in a tone his own mother only used when she wanted him to go away that he wasn't about to be alone. There had been a few choice words that he didn't think Mason's mom would ever say either when they had gotten home with the tree and decorations. He'd been told he was staying with them and he could sleep in Mason's room. They had also informed him they'd called his grandpa who Mason's dad was bringing home that night to stay with them. He'd felt a little strange being fussed over with love behind it. It was Christmas eve, eve, but Mason had still done all of this for him.

The tree had gotten decorated even some lights had gone on it. Mason had put on Christmas music and they'd sung most of the songs. They had even slow danced to a couple that were slow. Corey had let Mason put the last box of ordiments on the tree that his mom had brought in. They had been from different years with Mason's name, age and the year on it. Corey had thought they were cute. His grandma had done the same for him since he was little. It had been the only box of decorations he'd had to bring with him. He had thirteen ordiments with the year and his name on them. Mason had let him put those up his self, which he'd taken a picture of.

Corey smiled watching Mason turn off the lights in the room causing the Christmas Tree lights to shine a lot brighter. It had taken almost two hours to get the thing decorated up, but it looked wonderful. It might not be the real trees he'd had with his grandparents, but it meant a lot. He got off the bed going over to Mason wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

Mason returned the hug resting his head against Corey's. They fit perfectly together he thought and he could never get tired of Corey. He had wanted to give Corey a proper Christmas when Theo had let it slip that Corey was home alone. He'd thought that Corey had gone with his parents the day before. Liam and he had both dealt with their boyfriends who were in need of Christmas cheer.

He knew that Liam was dragging Theo to one town over where it was Christmas blow out it seemed. He would have gone with Corey, but he wanted to spend it alone with his man tonight. Theo had texted him multiple times he was going to get him for abandoned him with Liam, the Christmas freak; he'd only laughed. He had sent a text back telling Theo to come get him, he would be waiting with a bow to wrap him up for Liam.

 **~MC CM MC CM~**

After a few minutes of just holding onto each other Mason pulled Corey down on the floor with him. He'd had a blanket on top of the chest at the foot of his bed so he pulled it down spreading it out. He started kissing Corey working on getting his Christmas sweater off that his mom had given him at the first of the month. Corey didn't hesitate letting Mason take the sweater off before he returned the favor. It didn't take long until they were both naked with only the Christmas tree lighting up the room.

Mason straddled Corey's waist looking down at him before they started kissing. Corey's hands moving over Mason's body with one of Mason's doing the same. The other hand held him up while their tongue danced together like the lights on the ceiling were doing. It had been a couple of days since they'd had a chance to be alone, but they weren't frantic like usual. Corey moaned when Mason's hand took hold of their cocks moving his hand up and down slowly.

Corey pulled away for air, but Mason's mouth moved to his neck nipping and kissing in his favorite place. He arched up into Mason's hand adding his own getting Mason to move a little faster. The friction was almost too much at first until his pre-cum started slicking their cocks up more. They both moaned feeling their orgasms building as he got Mason to move a little faster.

"Please," Corey whimpered bringing his legs up trying to get more friction.

"Patients, love. You know I love getting you off slow at times." Mason said nuzzling against Corey's nose with his own.

 **~MC CM MC CM~**

It didn't take but a few more strokes and they were both cumming once Corey had pleaded with Mason a second time. Mason felt his own orgasm as it tore through his body covering both of them in his cum. Corey's mixed with his as he continued stroking them through their pleasured bliss. Their mouths sealed together battling over who had more control, but Mason won in the end.

Mason gave Corey a few moments to catch his breath licking some of their joined cum from Corey's body. He smiled at the taste before sharing it with his boyfriend not wanting him to miss out. Corey moaned moving his hands over the back of Mason's head enjoying the taste too. He never could get enough of it at times just sucking Mason off so he could enjoy his cum. He loved it even more when Mason would suck him off taking him to the brink until he was a mess from waiting so long.

Mason swiped more of their cum before pressing his fingers to Corey's opening. He smiled at his boyfriend before working his finger inside. Corey wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't; he never could keep his eyes off of Mason when he was claiming his body. Mason twisted and curled his finger up pumping it in and out of Corey watching as the man he loved withered below him in pleasure. He wasn't going to let Corey have it easy, he was going to have to work for his next orgasm with patients.

 **~MC CM MC CM~**

One finger had turned to two, but not right off. Corey had been begging for Mason to let him off. Mason had just kept moving the one finger in and out barely touching against Corey's prostate every time. The second finger had been even more tortuously slow. Mason had moved his free hand over Corey's body except for his cock. His cock had been pouring pre-cum, but he'd denied Corey. His fingers had gone in less than an inch, then he had drove them all the way to his knuckles getting Corey to cry out in pleasure.

It was how he kept it an inch then all the way, twist his fingers, curl them up; never striking against Corey's prostate. He hadn't let Corey close his eyes either and when he had tried he'd pulled away completely. Corey was almost begging now needing off after what felt like years of being on the boarder of dying from an unreleased orgasm. Mason ran his tongue over Corey's stomach just above where his pre-cum was drooling out of his cock slit.

Mason pulled his fingers free getting more lube that he'd retrieved after the first time he'd had to pause. He lifted Corey's leg up looking at his hole that was dripping with lube and pre-cum mix he'd started with. He ran the pad of his thumb over the rim causing Corey to whimper. It was the longest he'd held off getting Corey to wait on his orgasm. They could rarely wait more than fifteen minutes, but it was almost thirty now. Mason bent down holding onto Corey's hips so he wouldn't move before filling Corey's opening with as much of his tongue as he could get into his boyfriend.

Corey lost it letting out a shout of Mason's name as his cum shot from his untouched cock covering his body, the blanket and the floor too. Mason didn't let up either since Corey was already cumming. He held his cheeks open thrusting his tongue in and out of Corey's opening listening to his boyfriend's cries of pleasure. Mason licked his ass and sucked at it making almost a suction cup with his mouth and tongue. He ate more than his share devouring Corey's ass. Mason slapped Corey's hand away when he tried touching his cock telling him he wouldn't get touched until he was finished.

 **~MC CM MC CM~**

Mason licked his lips wiping the extra pre-cum and lube from his mouth once he had Corey on the edge again. He let his fingers dance around the sides of Corey's cock before he thrusted three fingers all the way into Corey's ass. Corey curled his fingers into the blanket turning his head letting out a strangled moan. He shut his eyes tight unable to keep them open no matter how much Mason was coaxing him to keep watching. He didn't even think he could move he was so blissed out.

Mason started working his fingers in and out of Corey's ass again. He gave Corey a few minutes letting him close his eyes. He could tell that even if Corey was barely able to talk he wanted more. Mason twisted and curled his fingers like he had before, but this time he hit against Corey's prostate. The first jab had Corey's eyes flying open, but Mason took hold of only the base of his cock so he wouldn't cum again so soon.

"Not fucking fair, Mas." Corey moaned his entire body felt like it was on fire.

"Think of this as your punishment for not saying anything about staying alone for Christmas. You were a naughty boyfriend, Comet and you need a little more punishment." Mason said with a smile claiming Corey's mouth before he started drilling his fingers into his boyfriend's ass again like he was his mouth.

 **~MC CM MC CM~**

Mason pulled back looking down at Corey at how good he looked half an hour later. He was covered in cum and a fine layer of sweat panting trying to form words. Mason smiled leaning down sucking at Corey's balls that were heavy even after he'd let him cum a second time before putting a cock ring on his boyfriend. The cock ring was vibrating at the moment getting another moan from Corey.

"You look so gorgeous right now." Mason said before lining his self up ready to finally give Corey what he'd been asking for since they'd started making out. He'd kept him on the edge for the last fifteen minutes.

Corey moaned feeling the head of Mason's cock against his entrance. "Don't you dare go slow either." Corey said. "Or you will be the one begging for mercy. Fuck me like you mean it."

Mason leaned down against Corey's ear kissing right below it. "Don't worry, baby. You're about to get a good fucking." He said with a grin before changing his idea of how he wanted to start.

 **~MC CM MC CM~**

Corey didn't know how he'd made it to the bed, but Mason helped him. He didn't know how he was balanced on his knees either, but he was facing Mason's door. The door had a mirror on it and he could see his self at the moment. Mason had grabbed the reindeer antlers from the desk sticking them on his head.

"You're my little reindeer tonight, not my elf." Mason said before he thrusted into Corey using his arm to hold him up since Corey was unbalanced. "Keep looking at the mirror," He said nipping at Corey's neck before he pulled back.

Corey couldn't make a sound besides the strangled noises coming from him. Mason was giving him what he had been wanting. Corey looked in the mirror, but he wasn't sure if he was seeing clearly since his eyes were unfocused from the pleasure. Mason's cock driving into him over and over nailing his prostate with every thrust. He couldn't move the way his legs were spread apart in almost a split.

"FUCK," Corey shouted holding onto Mason as tight as he dared. His other hand reached for the cock ring, but Mason stopped him causing them both to fall against the bed.

"I already am fucking you, Comet." Mason smirked using the nickname he had been using all month on Corey. He'd found out that Corey loved Comet the most of all the reindeers. "My little reindeer in need of release?" He asked pulling back before ramming into Corey again.

Mason held onto Corey's hips keeping him in place as he fucked into him. He kept talking to Corey getting dirtier with each question he asked. He wanted to know if his Comet was close yet, if he was prepared to have cum flooding from his ass and if he was ready to help fly Santa yet; Mason being Santa. Corey could only nod his answer to each question as Mason's cock continued hammering into his ass. He'd never once thought that Mason was into rough sex; he'd been wrong. He was the same way and it had defiantly been a wonderful thing to find out.

"Come on Comet, your going to disappoint Santa if you can't make it back to the north pole by morning." Mason chuckled removing the cock ring never altering his thrusts.

He did get Corey to look up into the mirror telling him they were coming in for a landing. Corey didn't get the actual shout out, but his mouth fell open and his cum was shooting out. Mason took hold of Corey's cock finally pumping his hand up and down his shaft. He twisted it and pulled watching as the cum kept flowing. His own orgasm hit and he let out a shout of Comet instead of his given name. He didn't stop until they both crashed to the bed moaning. Corey's cock still flooding and Mason's was letting the last of the hot ropes of cum out.

 **~MC CM MC CM~**

Corey blinked his eyes when he came to feeling Mason still lying against him, but they were rolled onto their sides now. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to move when he had to. His entire body felt like it was still on fire in the best way possible. He smiled clenching around Mason's cock.

"That feels good," Mason said running his hand over Corey's hip before moving it over his chest. His thumb grazed over Corey's nipples which he had also deprived during his punishment so to speak.

"Your Comet isn't going to be able to move for a while." Corey said before they both started laughing. "I'm going be beet red by Christmas is over if anyone else calls me that." He groaned.

"You can always turn invisible, but they know that you're embarrassed from that too." Mason replied kissing Corey's neck. "I'm sorry that I went a little crazy. I got a little carried away and it has been a few days." He added.

"I forgive you and you had better keep doing that too." Corey said before letting out a sigh. "Thanks for dragging me here and putting the tree up even if Christmas is in two days. I'll have to tell Theo I'm sorry for promising to let Parrish set him on fire this time." He really had let into Theo about keeping secrets. He'd just been too embarrassed to tell his boyfriend that he got left at Christmas every year.

"He was only looking out for you and if he hadn't told me then I would have gotten you both good. You with no sex and he would get coal in his stocking before I finally gave you both your gifts." Mason said tightening his hold on his man. "I love you, Corey so please never feel like you can't tell me something."

"I love you too, Mason. I promise, next time I'll tell you first." Corey said back letting out a groan when Mason slid free of him. He missed the connection, but Mason wasn't gone long. "Holy crap, you're proposing?" Corey asked seeing the box.

"What, um, no, I told Liam it was a bad idea to get the square box." Mason grumbled before handing it to Corey. "I don't want you to ever be left in the cold again." He smiled when Corey opened the box.

"Two house keys?" Corey asked pulling them out of the box that had a chameleon key chain on it already.

"You always have a spare house key just in case." Mason said knowing that he had five; three of them were at Liam's.

"Thank you for this, Mason. I love it." Corey said taking the keys out putting the ring on his finger grinning at Mason.

"You're such a dork," Mason laughed before moving in kissing his dorky boyfriend. "Merry, Early Christmas, Comet." He grinned.

"I'm your Comet, Santa baby." Corey said back returning the kiss.

 **~THE END~**

 **EN: Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. I hope that you enjoyed this and if there are any mistakes I'm sorry. I just finished this at ten on Christmas Eve.**


End file.
